The Color of Truth
by Crimson Shadows3
Summary: After two years, Van brings Hitomi back to Gaea to try and save Fanelia from Zaibach. After Hitomi spends a week on the floating fortress will she fall in love with a certain pyro? Or in the end will she go back to Van? (was recently chibi usagi2)
1. Iris

^Chapter 1- Iris^  
  
~*~ And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
Your the closest to heavean that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't wanna go home right now ~*~  
  
"You said you'd come back... You said you would never abandon me. You, you said you loved me." The newly graduated Hitomi Kanzaki said, looking up into the sun that was about to set, letting the world fall into darkness. "Why did you not keep your promises?" silently she let a single tear roll down her pale cheek, not wanting to cry over him anymore. She had done too much of that in the past two years. Hitomi, was no longer 15, she was 17, getting ready to go to university in America. Two long years since she had last looked upon her love. Now the only time she could see him was in her dreams, that was not enough for the demanding teenager. At the moment she was standing in the same spot that Van Fanel had brought her to her heaven- Gaea. That wonderful place that seemed so good, so perfect that it shouldn't be real. Yes, she was in her old track stadium, still hanging on to the last thread of hope she had. Hoping that Van would come out of that pillar of light, holding out his hand. As she stood dreaming about his return, that seemed like it would never happen, her cell phone rang. Quickly she rummaged through her small back pack, knowing who it was that was calling. "Hello." Hitomi spoke into her cell phone that was smaller than her palm, making finding it even harder. "Hitomi Kanzaki! Your supposed to be at my house right now, getting ready for Amano's party!" her best friend yelled at her, like usual. This was nothing out of the ordinary. "I know. There was something I wanted to do first, I'm on my way right now. It only takes me ten minutes to get ready anyway, unlike you." Hitomi joked. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Yukari said jokingly. "Anyway, just hurry up. The party starts in half an hour. I found the cutest outfit for you, I can't wait to see what it looks like on you!" Well at least Yukari was excited about the party. Hitomi wasn't quite as "happy" as her friend, she didn't know what would happen tonight. She had said something to her boyfriend that she was regreting a great deal. One promise. It was the one promise that she made to the wrong man, the promise should have been made to a different man, a man she had been told many times by her best friend to forget she ever knew him.  
  
~*~ And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
And sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight ~*~  
  
"Well, I'll let you go. You better run over here." Yukari said before hanging up on Hitomi. She couldn't help but look back to the track, almost like she thought that he was there, waiting for her. It ended up like every other time she looked back. Nothing. No one, just dirt. "I know you'll come back for me. I just hope I'm still here when you do." The ground was cold, it had just rained making everything damp and sticky. The sky was darked and looked as though it was crying in the far east, and coming closer. Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest trying to get a little warmer. Fall was coming. Once fall came Hitomi would take a plane over to New York and there she would start university. It was so far away for her. She had never left Japan, she wasn't sure if she could handle being so far away from her home. When Hitomi found herself on Yukari's doorstep she was a bit surprised. Her feet had tooken her, her mind hadn't even been thinking of where to go. Hitomi didn't bother to knock or ring the door bell, she let herself in as always. She knew the drill, leave her shoes at the door, walk down the hallway, say hello to Yukari's parents who were almost always in the kitchen making something or other, and then up the stairs and take a left and you were in front of her door. Once again not bothering to be polite, because that would take energy that she didn't have, Hitomi walked into the pink room. She personly didn't like pink, and hated how half the things in Yukari's room were pink.   
  
"Finally! I thought you were going to run here. It took you fifteen minutes to get here and it usually takes you ten minutes from the track." she stated looking at what Hitomi was wearing and shaking her head. "How did you know I was at the track?"   
  
"Where else would you be? Your always waiting for that man with wings to come back to you. I told you that it would be better if you just forget him. Now, change into this. Isn't it cute!" she knew Yukari was right, she knew that she should just forget him, but how could she? How could she forget his raven black hair, or his magnificent wings, and most of all his intense chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"It's so, reavealing. I don't know if I'll wear it." Hitomi said staring at herself in the mirror with a questionable look on her face. She was now in a short black mini skirt and a very low cut ruby red halter top. It did go very good with her hair though. It was parted on the left side, her bangs covering most of her right eye. It came down to her shoulder but was layerd also. A couple of weeks ago she had dyed it a darker brown and streaked it red. "It looks great on you! Don't even think about changing out of it. Here are some red thong sandles you can were, they go with your shirt." Yukari commented. It definatly wasn't the sort of thing that Hitomi would go out in, she liked wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt or hoody, casual wear. "I guesse. It's not really me though. I never wear this sort of stuff, it's so reavealing." Hitomi commented. "I know, you already told me it's reavealing. That's what Amano likes, you know that."  
  
"Yah, I know he likes it but I don't." she seemed sad, depressed. Hitomi wasn't quite sure if she was or not. "Don't you want to make him happy?" Yukari was getting on Hitomi's nerves. Ya, sure she was a great friend but she didn't know when to stop, she always had to push it. "Well I think I should try and make myself happy before I go around making everyone else happy. I don't even think I should have started dating him, I mean I'm moving to Ney York in a week. I'm just going to have to break up with him in the end!" ~Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Stupid Hitomi!!~ "What are you getting at Hitomi?"   
  
~*~ And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am ~*~  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. I've had a bad day, I'm just being a little bit bitchy. You get to do it all the time so don't complain." Hitomi quickly coverd with a giggle. "Uh! Hey, I have my reason's too." she tried to sound as though she actually did have a reason to be a bitch. "You only get p.m.s so often" she was still laughing at Yukari who didn't have a comeback to Hitomi's last comment.   
  
"Oh, let's just go over to Amano's already! We don't want the party to start without us, now do we?" ~Oh, yes I do. Oh well, I don't think I really have a choice. Hmph.~ "Alright." Hitomi definatly didn't sound excited.  
  
For the ten minute car ride to Amano's house Yukari talked about her newest boyfriend- Rick. Hitomi stared out her window, all of her friends words were drowned out by her own thoughts. Thoughts about going back to Gai, about Van. It didn't matter what she tried to do, it always ended that she was thinking about Van instead of her task. She couldn't help it though, even if she tried to put all her thoughts and concentration in it, he would suddenly pop into her head and that was it. Suddenly Yukari was shakking Hitomi's right arm, "Hitomi? Hello, were at Amano's come on!" ~Wow, we are at Amano's.~   
  
"I'm comming, I'm comming." Hitomi was at the door when she remembered that she had forgotton her back pack in Yukari's car. She spinned on her heel and headed back for the small blue sports car. "What are you doing Hitomi? Your being even weirder than usual." she sounded like she was getting a little fed up already. "I'm sleeping over here, I just forgot my bag. Don't worry I'm fine."   
  
"Ooooo!!! So, are you gonna'..... you know." Yukari asked with a sly smile, holding on to the door knob. Hitomi stood there for a few seconds before it hit her. "What?! Yukari!!! NO! Well, I don't think so anyway... I told him I would, but I'm having second thoughts now." Hitomi was surprised that even Yukari, her best friend, would think that. "Come on, if ya' did, bet that would be the best birthday gift he would have got." she was still smiling at her friend. Hitomi didn't say anything, she moved Yukari's hand of the door knob and walked in.   
  
She weaved her way through all the teenagers dancing. Hitomi was personally disgusted by how some of the girls there were dancing. Continuing her way across the huge living room, she met eyes with a boy from the football team, soon he would be going to some football collage. He seemed to have a very big crush on Hitomi. He smiled at her and gave her a wink with his left eye. Not wanting to be rude, she smiled back. It seemed like it took hours to reach the other end of the room. Now it wouldn't be quite so hard to put her bag in Amano's room. Quickly she walked down the familar hall, that ended in stairs. At the top of the stairs was one door, that door was Amano's bedroom. Once she reached the top of the stairs she slowly opend the door, unsure if Amano was in there or not. Hitomi hadn't yet seen him, not that she really wanted to. ~This is going to be a very long night. I'm not even in the mood to party. I haven't been lately though. The urge to see Van is getting stronger... It's hurting me more and more each day, I miss him so bad...~ Startling Hitomi, Amano hugged her from behind. Luckily she was already in his room and didn't fall down the stairs.  
  
"You finally got here. I thought maybe you weren't comming. By the way, you look great." his deep voice echoed in her head. Turning around and looking into his eyes she replied, "I wouldn't miss this for anything. I've been waiting all day for your party to start." ~Well, that was a quite a large lie. The one time I don't want the day to go by fast, it does. Now it'll take forever for the night to end. Typical.~ "Stay in her for a minute, I want to talk to you." Amano's voice was different now, it was so serious and unfamiliar to Hitomi. "O-kay..." Amano took Hitomi's left hand and led her to his bed. They both sat down facing each other. Hitomi did not like sitting down while wearing her skirt, to her she was showing a little too much leg. "Something's bothering you. Lately you've been different, unusual. What's wrong?" There was a long pause, Amano was looking right into Hitomi's emerald eyes, searching for an answer. Not being able to stand his peircing gaze she looked down at the floor. "Uh... I'm going to change out of this and back into my jeans and t-shirt." He didn't understand what Hitomi was about to do, he wasn't prepared.  
  
Soon she walked out of his personal bathroom, now wearing a pair of loose fitting, fadded blue jeans and an old black roots hoody, with a pair of navy blue Sugi skate boarding shoes. For some reason now Hitomi was more comfortable talking to him. She wasn't sure if it was just because she was in her regular clothes or what, but she knew what she had to tell her boyfriend, for three months, was going to be hard. Sitting down beside Amano again she spoke, softly, "This isn't easy for me... I don't want to go out with you anymore." Hitomi blurted out the last part sending a look of shock on Amano's face. "What? I don't get it Hitomi?"   
  
~*~ And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movie's  
  
And you bleed just to know your alive ~*~  
  
Tears started to find their way out of her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I've never really loved you. There's this other guy... He's the one I love. To me, your only a friend." the tears were flowning steadely out of Hitomi's eyes now, slightly smugding the black eye liner.   
  
"I think you should go now." those were the only words that Amano could say, he definetly wasn't prepared for this, anything but this. She grabbed her bag and ran to the door. Soon she was weaving her way through the crowd again. Hitomi's gaze was fixed on the front door, so she didn't notice that Yukari had seen her. Yukari had also seen Amano walk down the stairs with a depressed look on his face, he was headed straight for a cooler full of beer.  
  
Her feet pounding against the cold, wet cement. It had just finished raining, Hitomi was going to the only place she could think of right now. She had a feeling that he would be coming soon also, that wasn't the only gut instinct she had though. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Her lungs felt as though they would burst, long distance running was not for her, she was a sprinter. Ignoring the pain she kept running, hopping that Van would be there, that things would be o-kay. There was one last corner before the track, her heart was racing. Suddenly she stopped, and fell to her knees. The tears were not gently rolling down her cheeks, no, they were streaming down her face, each one burning her skin for unknown reason's. "Van... I miss you, I need you! Why haven't you come back?" she whisperd to the sky. A light rain started to fall down, it was as though the heaven's were crying for her, like they felt her sorrow, her pain. The rain had come back, almost all day it had rained. Pulling all her strength together she made her way to the spot where Van had come out of the pillar of light. Her legs felt like jelly, but she still made it to the other side of the feild. There she stood looking up into the sky, getting wetter and wetter as time went by. "Hitomi Kanzaki! How could you! You arrogent bitch! Do you know how much you hurt him? Say something!"   
  
~*~ And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they's understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am~*~  
  
Hitomi turned her head to look at Yukari who was also crying in the rain. "You don't understand, I love..." she started. "NO! Hitomi, just forget about him! He isn't real! How could you do that to Amano? Let alone on his 18th birthday." Yukari screamed at Hitomi, her voice was getting drownend out by the rain. The rain was falling harder now. "Fade away. Just fade away. This worked last time, come on. I don't want to stay here, all I'm doing is hurting others, no one will care if I go away. I'm tired of living here, I don't want to live without you Van. I can't do this anymore. I can't." she whispered to herself. "Hitomi... I'm sorry, I..." it was Hitomi's turn to inturpt Yukari. "Don't be sorry, I'm the one who's sorry. All I've ever done is hurt others, I don't deserve to be your friend anymore." Saying these words hurt Hitomi and it also hurt Yukari to hear them.  
  
Out of nowhere a pillar of light appeard, letting a man with angelic white wings come out, making him look more like an angel then he already did. "Van? It's you! It's really you!" Hitomi ran up to him and hugged him, making sure he was real. He was, it was her Van, he had finally come back, her gut feeling had been right. Hopefully her other gut feeling was wrong. "I missed you so much!" she was able to say through the uncontrolable tears. Van pushed her away slighty, and then said in a voice full of seriousness, "You must come back to Gai immediately. You have to help save Fanelia."  
  
"What? Me? What can I do... wait a minute, what's happend to your country?" ~Stupid gut feeling. This is going to be something bad, I just know it. There it goes again.~ Soon images of burning villages and places having bombs dropped down on them flooded her head. "In the past two years Zaibach has made over 15 floating fortresess. Lately they have been dropping highly explosive bombs all over my country, they have been burning villages, they even have been getting suicidle soldiers to go to places with younge children and set off bombs. They are killing my country! I have to sit back and watch them die. We have tried attacking them but we are not strong enough, the other countries are not helping because they do not want to send their men to their death. Everyday more and more of my people are being murderd, and you are the only one who can save them. Folken will not agree to meet with anyone but you. He want's to talk to you, you have to convince him to stop these attacks. Please Hitomi, please help my people." There was such a strong look of pain and sorrow on Van's face. Hitomi couldn't belive what she had just been told. She knew that she had to go back with Van, she had to help save his country. She turned to look at Yukari who was silently standing there, amazed that he was real. "Hitomi, I'm sorry I didn't belive you." you couldn't tell if she was crying or not because of the rain. "It's o-kay Yukari. I have to leave now though. Tell Amano that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him, I just... had to. He'll be happier without me anyway. I'll miss you Yukari, I promise one day I will come back to see you." she had ran up to Yukari and gave a large hug, resting her head on Yukari's left shoulder. "I will tell him, I promise. Good-bye Tomi'. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Buh-bye." with that she turned around and walked towards Van. "I'm ready to go." he nodded in agreement and picked her up in his arms. In a matter of seconds the pillar of light engulfed them, as they were sent to Gai, once more.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Hello, hope you liked that. Please review^_^. Even if you didn't like, still please review, I don't mind flames. Thanks for reading it, and I'll try and update as soon as i can,  
  
^*chibi usagi2*^ 


	2. Perfect

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, as much as I want to L . 

__ ****

Chapter 2: Perfect

__

~*~And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
and you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last for ever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect~*~  


Perfect: Simple Plan

This time the two were not greeted with a bright sun, or fields of grass. This time the sun was hidden underneath dark and gloomy clouds. This time the fields were either in flames or burnt black. The villages were no longer standing, they had been blown up and burnt. "Oh my god. Is the whole country like this?" Hitomi asked, she couldn't believe what Fanelia looked like. Never had she seen anything, anywhere like this. "For the two weeks, yes. Come on. Let's go to my castle, at least what's left of it." Van's voice was so sad. Even more sad then when Hitomi had first talked to him. She wondered how he could be more depressed the he had been two years ago. After seeing the shape of his country, she understood. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. It must be hard to see your country in this state. I promise I'll do anything I can to help Fanelia." Hitomi looked at him while she said this, he could tell she was being serious, and that she was determined to help him. "Thank-you Hitomi, it really means alot to me. Let's fly, it'll be quicker." Once again the two were in the sky, a feeling Hitomi loved. Up at the height that they were at, they could see quite a bit of the country. There were dead bodes laying in the abandoned villages. _~How could someone do this? Even Folken. This is all because of hatred. This is not how brothers are supposed to live. They are supposed to be there for each other, through thick and thin. ~_ That obviously wasn't the case in this situation. Soon Van's castle came into sight, at least part of it. It looked as though bombs had been dropped on it. "There it is. Doesn't look quite like it did two years ago, does it?" He started to fly downward, more towards the front of the castle. The garden's witch Hitomi had loved walking through was no more. Everything that was good was gone. Fanelia was no longer a place of joy and happiness, all that it was now was a depressing battlefield.

Standing by the door was Allen Shezar. He still looked the same; he still had his beautiful blond hair. Hitomi ran up to him and gave him a large hug, once they had set their feet safely on the ground. "Hello Miss. Hitomi." She just smiled. "Van I thought you said that no one from the other countries were helping you." Hitomi said turning to look at Van. "They're not. Allen's the only one. I'll show you were you can stay for the night. Tomorrow I'll take you to see Folken." She took a deep breath in and followed Van, with Allen tagging along. He led them down a hall that had part of its outer wall blown out. They had to step over all of the ruble to get to the end. "Here you are. I'll bring you some super after wards. Don't wander off. Actually, Allen can you stay with her?" He asked in the other man's direction. "Of course." Allen replied.

"Where are you going Van?" Hitomi asked, disappointed it wasn't Van staying with her. "I have a meeting with what's left of my advisor's. See you later, alright?" Nodding, she responded, "Ya. See ya'." Soon Van was out of sight. Hitomi sat down on her bed and asked Allen, "Well, what now?"

"What would you like to do Miss.?" In Hitomi's personal opinion, Allen was too polite for his own good. "Just call me Hitomi. Do you think you could get me my super? I'm really tired; I'd like to go to sleep soon. That's if you don't mind." Hitomi didn't really want her super, she wanted a way to get out and go for a little walk alone. "Why not. Please just stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Allen replied; obviously not knowing what she was planning. With a large smile on her face, Hitomi said, "Thanks." With that Allen left the room, and headed for the kitchen, trying not to fall while walking over all the ruble. "Well now's my chance. I don't think I'll be gone all that long..." Trying to be at least a little bit sneaky, she quietly climbed through the window. She wasn't quite as graceful as she thought. After getting one leg out of the frame, somehow she ended up falling and landing on her back. The ground was cold, and hard. Hitomi scrambled to her feet and looked around, to see if anyone was looking. _~Nope, no one. Thank god for that. It would be so embarrassing! I better get outa' here before Allen comes back. Hope he doesn't come looking for me. ~_

Hitomi had no clue as to where she was going. Everything had changed so much in these past two years. The garden's used to be so beautiful and relaxing to look at. Now they were half-dead and burnt black. Not wanting to think too much about how depressing Fanelia had become, she walked on. Soon the sun was gone and moon shone lightly. Hitomi had a hard time seeing where she was going in the dim light. That didn't matter to her now, she just wanted to keep walking, hoping she wouldn't get lost.

__

Allen finally reached the room where Hitomi was "supposed" to be. After opening the door and not seeing her he became a bit worried. "I have a feeling this isn't going to make Van too happy." Allen said, wondering if he should disturb Van's meeting or not. In the end he came to the conclusion that yes, he should. He most likely wouldn't be able to find her on his own. He set down the tray full of food on a desk that was by the window, which Hitomi had forgot to close. He jogged down the hall, almost falling many times, trying to make his way to the room Van was in. It took him five minutes to get down the hallway, he was fairly happy that they weren't having the meeting upstairs tonight. He knocked on the door, knowing that the advisors would not be pleased. Van was the one to open the door, looking at Allen with an unpleased face. "What are you doing here Allen?" He asked through his teeth. "There's a little problem with Hitomi..." he knew Van's reply wouldn't be the most happiest of reply's. "What the hell are talking about? This better not be serious, or I'm going to personally beat the shit out of you. I need her to save my country." Well Allen was right. "You see, she asked me to go get her super. So I did, when I came back... she wasn't exactly there..." Van bit his lower lip, and turned around to face his advisors. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and find the Wing Goddess. We can continue the meeting in the morning." He spun on his heel and gave Allen a death glare. It took them roughly ten minutes to get outside of the castle and saddle up two horses.

__

~It's colder than I thought. I guess I'll just have to suck it up. ~ Hitomi had just began to walk into what looked to be a small forest. "Who are you, and why are dressed so oddly?" _~That voice, I know who's it is... I just can't remember... He's in that bush. ~_ Cautiously, she walked closer to the bush were she had heard the man. "Come out..." she had directed her voice over to where he was, at least where she thought he was. A cold metal blade was suddenly across her throat. "Aren't you going to answer my question?" With a slight movement of his hand, he made a small cut across her neck. One single blood drop trickled down her skin. Before answering Hitomi breathed in deeply, "I'm from the Mystic Moon, that's why I'm dressed like this. I remember you though..."

"Hitomi! Where are you?" It was Van, obviously they had found out she was gone, and now they were searching for her. "Hitomi..." the man whispered. Van and Allen came into sight, and the man took they dagger away from her throat and ran off into a bush. Before he went into the bushes though he turned and spoke one last time, "I'll see you tomorrow Hitomi Kanzaki. Tell Van he had better make sure your not late, or the attack's will continue." With that he disappeared. "Hitomi, what were you thinking leaving like that? Just come on, we'll take you back." Hitomi complied and with help from Van got on behind him. She held on tightly, scared of falling off the horse. They galloped the rest of the way back to the castle. Van wouldn't let Hitomi out of his sight at all. He walked her back to her temporary room even. "Please don't leave again. If you do a Zaibach soldier could capture you and the whole deal would be ruined. Then my country would be in worse shit then it already is."

  


"I'm sorry. Umm... Am I going somewhere tomorrow?" she asked, biting her lower lip. "You have to be on their main floating castle by noon or the deal is off. Why?" Van questioned. "Oh, no reason. Just wondering. I'm going to go to sleep now, night." She turned and headed towards the queen-sized bed. _~I wish he would give me a goodnight kiss. That would make today better. Today has been so crazy! I can't believe that I dumped Amano... he must hate me now. Shit, I always screw everything up and I always hurt people! jesus Hitomi! Can't you do anything right, I mean you made things more complicated for Van by going for your stupid walk. Now everything's worse then it was. It doesn't matter where I go, all I do is cause pain. Damnit I hate myself. Just go to sleep, you shouldn't hurt anyone there. Knowing me, I'll find a way. ~_ Van hadn't given her a nightgown so Hitomi crawled under the huge comforter and fell asleep in her clothes. 

To Be Continued….

There is my second chapter ^_^. I forgot ta tell you wat song was in the last chapter *hits self on head* it was Iris: Goo Goo Dolls. Once again, if u wanna flame go ahead. Please review though ^_^ I'll try not to take too long to update

^*chibi usagi2*^


	3. When I'm Gone

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them and wishing I could keep them, especially Dilandau ^_^. 

__

Authors Note: Thank you very much for the reviews, and I'm sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I was mostly working on finishing one of my other fic's. I hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review ^_~. Oh yea, if your confused because you don't know if this is based on the series or the movie, it's a bit of both with some of my own stuff. Enjoy!

__

*~*So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could

I'd give up everything if only for your good

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone*~*

__

When I'm Gone: 3 Doors Down

**Chapter 3: When I'm Gone**__

The sun was filled with different colors as the sun rose. It's light found it's way into the Wing Goddesses temporary bedroom. Pinks, yellows, reds, purples, and oranges shinned on the white walls. Its magnificent colors illuminated the room, making the room look majestic and enchanting. A soft moan came from the young woman, still lying in bed, tangled in a mess of sheets and comforters. She was now awake and knew that sleep would not be something that she would achieve until much later. Hitomi did not feel like getting up too much. Yesterday had worn her out a great deal, and waking up at such an early hour seemed preposterous. There was one thing that willed her to get up, even though sleep was much more appealing. It had been since mid-afternoon yesterday since she had last eaten. Slowly and groggily, she stood up, squinting in the sunlight that shinned through the large window. "It's way too early for any person in their right mind to be awake." Surprising her was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Hitomi's voice was scratchy, and her mouth tasted absolutely wretched with morning breath. From behind the door came a girl. She looked as though she was only 14 or so, also she was dressed as a maid. "Lord Van wishes you in the breakfast room milady." The maid looked nervous. She had every right to be as well, seeing as though the circumstance Fanelia was in. "Alright. Thank you very much, I'll be right there." A warm smile spread across Hitomi's face. Hitomi, herself, was quite amazed she was able to smile at such hours. With that the youth walked out of the room, leaving Hitomi to try and remember where the kitchen was. _~ Well, I'm somewhere in a huge castle, about to make a sad attempt at going to the breakfast room. Fun fun for everyone. ~_ She thought sarcastically to herself. 

She explored the castle, hoping the eating quarters would be around the next corner. After walking around for about ten minutes in the mists morning, the foreign teenager was ready to give up. "Hitomi, what are you doing over here? I asked Tamara to tell you to go to the dinning hall." Said Van as he came jogging down the corridor. "It would help if I knew _where_ that was, now wouldn't?" She had both hands in her kangaroo pouch, with her head tilted to the left. It was quite obvious that she had just woken up. "Well then I'll just have to be your personal guide. I guess in two years you forgot where you were going." He extended his right hand out to her. "I didn't even know where I was going last time I was here. As I recall, you were my personal guide back then as well." They then made their way to the gigantic room that had the largest table Hitomi had yet seen. Never had Hitomi seen such a set up. Well once, when she was last there, but that wasn't the point. It didn't take long for Hitomi to finish her breakfast. She hadn't realized just how hungry she had become in the past hours. "So you should have eaten your super, right?" Said Allen who had been sitting silently at the other end of the table. "I suppose so. Oh well." Replied the sandy brown haired girl. "Hitomi, before we leave you have to have a short meeting with my advisors. Then we will have to be on our way… If we are late the whole deal could be ruined." She squinted and peered into his chocolate brown eyes. He was letting his feelings show, surely not on purpose but none the less, they were clear. He was scared. Scared that if things didn't go right his country would be in supreme shit. Not only was he scared but also for once in his life, was unsure if he was doing what was in the best interest for his country. She was the Wing Goddess, if he loosed her then all hope for Fanelia would be lost as well. "Van, don't worry. I'll make sure that everything goes as planned, I will not let such a powerful country fall to Folken." _~ I hope that's a promise I can keep…~ He_ smiled warmly at her and nodded in agreement. "If you don't mind me saying, you may want to get a little bit more… presentable for the advisors then what you are." A soft chuckle escaped the warm lips Hitomi longed to press her own lips upon. "Yes, I think I agree with you." She too laughed before she stood up to go back to her room to get cleaned up. "There's just one slight problem… I sort of forget where it is…" yet again the raven-haired king laughed. Hitomi loved to see him gleeful, or at least to see him smile with a hint of happiness. Once again he was her very own personal guide for the ruined castle. 

With Van leading the way it only took a matter of minutes to get back to one of the only rooms left in one piece. "Here we are. I'll send Tamara down to give you some shampoo and other soaps, and I'm sure you already noticed the bathroom to your left." He commented. "I think I'll manage. Thank you. How long do I have to get ready?" Hitomi asked, trying to figure out how much time she would have to make herself look human again. "Let's say an hour. It may take up to two hours with the advisors, or even longer. You never know with them." Accidentally Van found himself staring at Hitomi with a childish look cast upon his tan features. "Are you alright?" she asked, wondering why he was staring at her with such an awkward look. "Uh… oh ya, I'm fine." He stuttered while letting red overcome his face. Hitomi just nodded and let Van leave, closing the door quietly behind him. She rested her head on the door and stood there for a few minutes; frozen. _~ Stupid, stupid ,stupid! That was the perfect chance to finally kiss him! I let it slip through my fingers… Maybe after I have my little meeting thing with Folken, I'll be able to kiss him… ~_ There was a familiar knock that echoed in the room. It was Tamara, delivering the soaps and what not. Since Hitmoi was right there she politely opened the door. "Here you are Miss. Hitomi. Lord Van also sent the rose along. He said he hoped that you would like the fragrance, and that it would also refresh your memory of better times." The maid said setting the items on a dresser that was inside the small room. "Thank you very much Tamara. I appreciate it." Hitomi gave the maid a warm smile before Tamara left Hitmoi alone. It didn't take long for Hitomi to get cleaned up, as best as she could anyway. 

This time Hitomi remembered more of less where she was going, until she found herself in a part of the castle she had never seen before. She lucked out though; she just so happened to end up by the room where the meeting was to be held. "There you are Hitomi, I was just about to come and get you." Van yelled with a warm smile._ ~I can't let him down. I have to do this, and I have to do it right. I have to… for Van. ~_ "Sorry I took so long." She jogged over to Van and followed him into a large dome shaped room. She was surprised to only see five advisors sitting around a very fine detailed mahogany table. "Lord Van, Miss Hitomi, please sit down." An elderly looking man said, he sat at the far end of the table. To Hitomi he looked like he was dead. Van nodded at the man and sat down. Hitomi followed and sat down next to him. Even the chairs were exquisite looking, they must've taken hours to make, and they were so comfortable with wine red leather over top the bottom and backs. This was another room that had yet to be ruined, it seemed in perfect condition. "Let us start the meeting. First we will discuss what you will say to Folken." With that the meeting started and lasted for two agonizing hours. Never had Hitomi been so bored in her life.

"That seemed like it was ten hours long! How can you do that?" she complained, now out of earshot of the advisors. "Lot's of practice and lot's patience." He commented. "Well now what do we do?" The young king paused for a moment and inhaled deeply. "Now I take you to Zaibach's floating fortress." These words seemed to hurt Van to say, as did they hurt Hitomi to hear. It was finally time for her to go and once again see Folken Fanel. "Yea, I guess so." She whispered. Now she was getting scared and nervous. What if she was to fail? What if because of her Fanelia was once again destroyed? What if… she didn't want to think about that anymore, she tried to push those thoughts out of her head. "Hitomi, I know you'll try your best and if you don't succeed…it's okay." _~No it's not, your lying and trying to make me feel better. If I don't do this everything Van has grown to know will be gone… everything. Why did Folken have to pick me anyway? Is it because he too thinks I will fail? ~_ They walked in silence until they came to the door that would let them outside. They stepped outside, and into the sun that was showing noon was soon to come. Van slid his shirt off and let his magnificent white wings emerge from his tanned back. They fascinated Hitomi, as always. "Time to go." Van finally spoke; his voice was flat and emotionless. "Mmm hmm. I guess your right." She commented, putting on a fake smile. Van scoped up Hitomi in his strong arms and let himself be lifted off the ground. He pumped hard for a few minutes while he escalated in height. 

They soared through fluffy messes of white. The view was beautiful, it would be the last time they would be together for longer then she thought. For there was a surprise waiting for them at the floating castle…

TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	4. New Arrivals

It didn't take them long before the floating fortress came into view. They flew closer and closer towards it. Hitomi didn't have a clue how Van knew where he was going; they would turn left or go down, then take a right. Somehow they ended up in front of two very large black doors that had the Black Dragon's emblem on it. Van landed softly before the doors. He used his own mind powers to open them. Hitomi didn't like how he had said nothing for almost the past half-hour, she didn't like the silence- it was too awkward. Then again what was he supposed to say? 

Inside, an all too familiar man approached the two. "Well, well. You're not late. How sad, it would have been so much fun to burn down the rest of your pathetic excuse for a country this afternoon. Especially since I've created a new kind of weapon." It was of course Dilandau Albatou. He walked closer and closer, the sound of his boots hitting the marble floor echoed throughout the room. ~ His voice… the man in the bush… Dilandau??~ All the soldiers who were in the main room at the time stopped dead in their tracks, being careful not to make a single sound. "And what do we have here? The Wing Goddess has finally returned? She has finally started to look like a girl. Amazing!" He was now standing strait in front of Hitomi and stroked her hair. "Don't touch her Dilandau. Let her have her meeting with Folken. I'll wait until it's finished." Van snapped bitterly. "On the contraire Alvon. You see Lord Folken is away on one of our other fine floating castle… for business. He won't be finished for another… week or so." He circled Hitomi with a seductive smile on his face. He knew just how to piss Van off. "Then she will come back with me and I'll bring her back in a week." He replied, anger building up within him. Hitomi stood there looking at Dilandau who had become even sexier in the past two years. _~ No, don't think of Dilandau like that! ~_

"Wrong again Van. I have orders from my Lord Folken to make sure she stays here until his return. And get a load of this; he left me in charge of her. Oh the fun we will have together, ne?" Hitomi gulped hard, she was starting to get nervous. "Hitomi is not staying here with you in charge of her!" Van yelled at his rival. "Oh alright then. Fine with me. I'll just have to give the order to drop a "special surprise" on your country this afternoon. This "surprise" isn't from our world either. I got the idea for it on a short trip I took on the Mystic Moon. I've already seen it in action… what a magnificent explosive it is." Dilandau changed from seductive smile to an evil scheming smile. "What? Van let me stay here. Trust me, you're not going to want this "surprise". Even more so if someone from the Mystic Moon created it. Please. It's in Fanelia's best interest." Hitomi looked over at the fuming Van with a pleading look of concern. Dilandau just stood smiling at Van. He knew he would get his way, as he usually did. "Fine then. In one week's time I will be back to get her." He pouted.

"Oh Van, no need to be so childish, just because I won… again." Dilandau added with a gloating laughter. Van glared at the joyful Dilandau and then pulled Hitomi to the side. Once they had become out of hearing range Van spoke quietly to Hitomi."I promise I will be back to get you." He swore to The Wing Goddess, the only person who could save Fanelia and maybe even Gai, once again. Again all the pressure was dumped upon her fragile shoulders, would she be able to do this again? "I believe you. I know you won't leave me here." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I love you Hitomi, I'll make sure that you're okay in the end." Van said with sweetness. Hitomi melted, she had been waiting two agonizing years just to hear those few words from him. "I love you too Van, I won't let you down." It was just as though the young king had read Hitomi's mind; he laid his gentle lips upon her slightly chapped ones. It was a short kiss, but none the less a wonderful one. It was so good to taste his sweet lips once more. 

"I don't really want to spoil this lovely moment, but…. You're about to make me vomit! Oh Van, I love you too! Let's get all mushy and make out! Yeah!" Dilandau teased, almost flooding the room with sarcasm. Hitomi's cheeks turned bright red as Van just gave his rival a death glare._ "Well don't you look perky." Dilandau once again said sarcastically. Oh how he loved to make Van mad. "You can go now Van. I'm sure Hitomi and I will manage just fine." The same seductive smirk stated to form on his pale face. "Bye Van." Hitomi bit her lower lip. She didn't really know if it was to hold back tears that seemed to want to flow down her cheeks or if she just did. "I'll be back soon." That was all he said before he left. Not to be seen by the emerald green eyed girl for over a week. She bit her lip harder, now it was to hold back the tears. She was stuck here with an insane pyromaniac! The doors closed with a slam by Van's mental powers. That was it. He was gone._

^A few hours Later^ {1}

Dilandau had been called to something or other in another part of the castle, so he left Gatti, his first in command, in charge of showing Hitomi around. ~ How they find their way around here is beyond me. It's just as confusing as how Van took me to those doors. And just to think, there are more floating castles just like these! ~ "Here is the room that you'll be staying in." Gatti said while opening a large steel door. "This is your guest room?" Hitomi asked puzzled. It looked as though it was well lived in. On the floor a few clothes were scattered here and there, and many assorted papers laying on a pine desk that was off to the side of the room. "This isn't a guest room… It's Dilandau's room." **_~ _**Dilandau's room! I can't stay here!~ "You seriously except me to sleep in the same room as him! Orders are orders. I think it would be in _your_ best interest if you followed them, during your _whole_ visit here. The consequences aren't always that pleasing…." He trailed off with a look of pain on his face. Obviously he hadn't followed Dilandau's orders and something bad was done to him. Hitomi inhaled deeply and then sighed loudly. She knew that she would have to sleep here, she didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Would I be allowed to go to sleep for awhile? I'm really tired at the moment."

"Of course you can. Make yourself at home." He said before turning away and closing the door behind him. Hitomi flopped down on the bed grabbed a pillow, pulling it up to her chest. _~This is going to be one week like no other…. Well week and a half, but that's not the point!~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

{1} got these from some fic, liked em so I used em… srry if ya don't want me 2….

A/N: I know that was short, but I thought you should at least get something. Being grounded for two weeks really blows! I guesse I'll do review replies now…. Here it is!

Avelyn Lauren: Sorry it took me so long _. As I said up there somewhere, I was grounded for two weeks… for "stuff"… yes… ummm.. thanx for the review!

Blue Demon: umm…. Yah!

MysticalDreamer32: I finally updated ^_^. Yes I do tend to say, "shit" a lot in real life. I'll try not saying it as much. This chapter isn't much more exciting then the last one, but oh wellies!

fallen-dark-angel: I kept going, this is where I've ended for now… thanx fer the review….!O_o

Rai Dornian: yeah, your right. It was Dilandau, but that's always a good thing! I wish I would meet Dilandau in the foresst alone…^_~ keep updating Mortal Sin!

Alli(): I like d/h better too, but don't get me wrong, some of the v/h fics are a$$ kicking {thought I mite try an watch my language for once. Tho it's not physically possible…} it will end up as a d/h sooner or later.

Silver Goddess1: it's always good to know people love my stories, makes me feel speacial ^__^

A/N: (again) I only did replies to those whom ever so gratefully reviewed my chapter 3, thank-you to all the others who reviewed the other chapters as well. I'll try and update sooner. An if anyone's interested, the first chapter for my sequel should be posted in a couple of days. Oh yeah, couldn't think of a song for this one, sorry bout that.

^*chibi usagi2*^

__


	5. My Immortal

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them and wishing I could keep them, especially Dilandau ^_^. 

A/N: I would do review replies, but don't really feel like it, hehe, so I'll say a BIG THANX to everyone who reviewed. Once again sorry for taking a long time to updated, have a few things going on at the moment. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update before Christmas or not, but I will try to. Once again thanx for reviewing ^_^ Oh Yeah, if your wondering how the song relates to this chapter, I thought that the first part related to Dilandau, while the chorus is how Hitomi is starting to feel for Dilandau. If that made any sense at all…

- ^*chibi usagi2*^

****

Chapter 5: My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

-My Immortal: Evanescence 

Sitting on a small arm chair beside a large picture window was no other than Dilandau. Every so often he would steal a glance at the sleeping beauty. She still lay peacefully on the commander's bed. The sheets were red silk that had a matching red comforter. The pillows were white and fluffy. Dilandau had only been allowed to paint his room since he was a commander. He had chosen his favorite color- Red. All the furniture was black pine, except for the door, an armchair, and a couch. The couch and armchair were both very fine and expensive black leather and placed by the window while the door was shinning steel. The room was quite small, but still larger then most of the other rooms. Dilandau would have preferred a bigger room, but this had become cozy. 

Soft groans would escape the sleeping girl every so often. He would just glance over and smile warmly. Dilandau didn't know why he wasn't in his usual 'depressed-hate-everything-don't-come-near-me-or-I'll-kill-you' mood. Since Hitomi had arrived here he felt different…he didn't really like it, but it seemed almost right. He just kept staring blankly out the window. He didn't want to make any noise that would wake her up. _' And caring! Why am I feeling this as well?'_ He thought, frustrated at himself.

The sheets rustled around a bit before Hitomi breathed in deeply. The smells were so foreign to her. Dilandau didn't bother to look over this time; he had become quite fascinated at the forest they happened to be flying over at the moment. "Dilandau?" Hitomi asked surprised- her voice scratchy from not being used for a few hours. He turned his head to look at her, then back to looking out the window. Suddenly it hit her. She was sleeping in Dilandau's bed! A slight blush started to appear on her calm features. "Oh, I'm… uh… sorry." Her blush deepened with every word. Dilandau turned and gave her a warm smile before asking, "I except Gatti showed you around?" This time he kept his crimson eyes plastered on Hitomi. She didn't notice that for a few seconds she had been staring at him. He raised one eyebrow at her in question. This is what brought her out of little trance and then she asked, "What?" in a soft quite voice. "Gatti, did he show you around?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Yeah, he did. I barely remember any of it- this place is huge!" Hitomi exclaimed. Dilandau laughed slightly. "How can you remember where your going?" she asked with interest, now sitting up and squeezing a pillow to her chest. "I've been here for… about six years now. I can't quite remember, I think I was about 12 {1}." He sighed. Hitomi was surprised that he had been with Zaibach so long. "How can you stand not being able to go out when ever you want to?" He looked back out the window and didn't reply for several minutes. Finally he spoke up again, "I've gotten used to it. It's not like I could even before I was put in the military." A look of pain was spread across his face. "What do you mean?" Hitomi found herself fascinated in Dilandau's life, why? "I can just remember things… I'm kinda guessing that my life had never been normal. Anything but normal." Hitomi knew he wasn't done talking; well she didn't know exactly it was more of a hunch. She watched him look out the window down below to the vast area. His eyes seemed so distant and filled with pain. _~ I'm just now realizing what he's had to go through all these years. I've never really seen him like this before. All I ever got to see was a killing machine. He's more… much more than what lie on the surface. ~_

"Before I came her I was the Zaibach sorcerer's experiment. They took me when I was found as an orphan." He closed his eyes as though they were heavy weights. "I have certain memories from when I was kept captive in the labs. Those memories have kept me up for many nights," he gave a half-smile to the window which he was still staring at. "Images of short bald men shoving needles into me in various places, images of them forcing me to take numerous pills, images of them locking me up, tying me to tables… happy happy times." There was a strange smile on his face now, but his eyes stayed the same; still filled with pain. "I'm sorry." She found herself apologizing. "For what would you need to apologize for? Besides, I'm fine now, almost anyway." 

More silence passed between the two, until Hitomi broke it. "Do they still… uh…" the Wing Goddess stuttered not knowing what words to use. "Sure as hell do. When they think I'm starting to go weak or showing signs of emotion they take me away and do tests, then they'll up my dosage of drugs. I don't even think I'm a human anymore with all that they've done to me. Damn them." Why? How? When? These few questions flattered about the young woman's head. Hitomi didn't have the slightest clue as to what she should say to him. Maybe the best thing to say was nothing. That was exactly what she did. Well almost nothing anyway, she got up and placed the pillow down and sat on the small couch that was also beside the window. Then she too stared out into the beautiful scenery.

Once again silence was broken. Not by one of them speaking thought, it was split by a soft knock on the metal doors. "Come in." The commander said in a flat monotone. From behind the great doors a small figure clad in a blue Zaibach soldier uniform emerged. "What is it Chesta?" His intense gaze shifted to look at the small man. "The super bell rang almost five minutes ago my lord." This fact surprised Dilandau. He had been in such a deep thought that he hadn't even heard the bell. "We'll be right there." He replied, motioning him to leave. "Hai." The small soldier bowed his head and left the room.

"I guess that's what the bell meant. I didn't want to bother you so I didn't say anything." Hitomi said. "That's alright. Let's go, I'm starving."

The two got up and walked out of the room. Hitomi followed Dilandau down the long hallways and down spiral stairs. She was grateful that she was with someone, who knew where they were going; though most likely all the residents on the ship would know their way around. He led her into one main room witch then branched out into many different rooms. Hitomi's guess was each room was for different ranks. It was directly across from the door they entered that was where they would dine. The room was small and only had seven others in it. Dilandau introduced Hitomi to the men. On the other side of the table at the left were Chesta, Gatti, and then Miguel. On the closest side were Jajuka, Ryoun, and Dallet. The men talked about everyday things while Hitomi ate in perfect silence. It seemed that it was only herself and Dilandau who were eating politely.

"Is there anywhere where I can shower?" Hitomi asked Dilandau while they walked back up to the commander's room. "Uh… yeah." Dilandau turned back and yelled over to Ryoun, "Go ask Sora for some nightgowns and bring them to the showers." He nodded to his lord and turned around to find Sora.

They reached Dilandau's room and he started rummaging through drawers in his dresser and looking for different things. "I've got soap, shampoo, conditioner, and a towel for you. We can go to the showers now. There shouldn't be any of the soldiers there now." The albino then started to walk towards the doors before Hitomi asked, "Other soldiers? It's not a private shower?" 

"No it's one big shower. I'll stand by the door and make sure no one goes in if you want." He offered and Hitomi nodded her head before following Dilandau once again.

Soon he lead her into a change rooms that still had a few men in it. "Everyone out!" Dilandau ordered. The men, who were in it, were out in a matter of seconds- none of them wanted to be on the albino's bad side; he was known to be quite creative with punishments. There was an open door at the far end that looked to be the shower room. "Here are your things. Ryoun will be here shortly with your nightgowns." He explained before handing her the towel and what not. "Thanks." Hitomi walked over to the other side and into the shower room. She felt a bit awkward undressing right where Dilandau would be able to see her easily. _* Just ignore him, you have to get used to showering this way. Besides, it's not _that_ bad of a thing…*_

Every once in awhile Dilandau would steel a glance at the naked wonder in front of him. She's so beautiful; she's got the perfect curves… He thought with a smirk. By the time Hitomi had finished her shower, Ryoun already dropped off the nightgowns. 

Hitomi walked over to him wrapped in a towel and asked, "Can I have a nightgown please?" Dilandau stared at her for a few minutes before coming out of his 'trance'. He looked at his feet and handed them over to Hitomi. "Here. Do you want me to wait for you?" he asked a blush starting to take over his white cheeks. She smiled at him, "Yeah, if you don't mind." Dilandau shook his head and let her go to get changed. It only took her a few minutes to finish changing. Then they were off to Dilandau's room, to figure out who would sleep where…

TO BE CONTINUED...

{1} Not exactly sure about that, so I kinda made it up on my own…

__ __


	6. Hopeless

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and am not making any money off this story. I'm simply using them for my own twisted amusement ^_~. 

A/N: Hello! Been a long time, ne? I finally decided to update. I'm sorry for the loooooooong wait. I've been really busy with school workblah and snowboarding, and thank-you very much for reviewing my previous chapters. Also thank-you to Jen (Strawberry-miow) for suggesting the song for this chapter. I'm looking for a beta reader as well, so if anyone would like to read the chapter before everyone else and help me pick out songs, email me or tell me in the review that you will_ write ^_~. Recently I changed my pen name from chibi usagi2 to Crimson Shadows3. Sorry if that confused anyone. _

*Crimson Shadows3*

**__**

The Color of Truth: Chapter 6- Hopeless

__

Another time 

Time after time 

You make me feel so helpless 

I never tried to change your mind 

I keep it to myself 

It's sometimes I've got to tell you 

Is it this time I'll tell you 

We've got to go to places 

Somewhere I don't mind it's special 

And now you find as time goes by 

You're left with nothing Meaning much 

The meaning I will have to try 

To take your mind to places 

I wish that I could help you 

But you seem less than helpless 

I always tried to tell you 

Someday that it'd seem so special 

Time after time 

What's on your mind 

You make me feel so helpless 

You never tried what's on your mind 

You make me feel so helpless 

I feel so helpless 

You're left alone with something 

And I hope for you it's one thing 

That something you and yours can hold 

And hold as something special 

And now you find as time goes by 

You're left with nothing meaning much 

The meaning I will have to try 

What's on your mind so helpless 

I feel so helpless…

- Hopeless: Face to Face

They both walked into the small bedroom. "You can sleep on the bed." Dilandau commented, while going to the far side of the bed and grabbing some blankets from under it. "Well where would you sleep then?" He pointed to the small two-person couch beside the window. "Oh." The tone in Hitomi's voice made it sound like she was disappointed that he wasn't going to be sleeping in the same bed as her. 

Hitomi crept slowly into Dilandau's bed. It seemed larger then it had the last time she slipped under its covers. Once she was more or less comfortable she gave a side-glance over to where the silver-haired boy lay. He was squished on the small couch, looking less then pleased with his situation. "Why don't you just sleep in your bed as well. There's lot's of room…" Hitomi was able to stutter out. Dilandau looked over to her, the moons light brightening her visage, and answered by getting up and walking over to the bed. 

Hitomi hadn't noticed that he had stripped himself of his armor and was only in pants now. It was obvious that Dilandau spent a great deal of time working out, Hitomi had to admit it… he was damn fine. His short silver hair framing his face, and those intense blood red eyes that almost matched his armor perfectly, and Alseids for that matter. "Are you sure you don't mind?" The albino asked with his hands ready to lift up the blankets. "Yeah." Was all she could say at the moment. The two didn't say anything more, and mainly kept on their own side, and drifted into peaceful slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi woke up the next morning, the sun finally waking her up. She sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before stretching her arms out. Her emerald's scanned the small room looking for… anything really. She took note of the fact that Dilandau wasn't there, and his armor that had been left carelessly on the floor the night before, was now gone. "What to do now?" she asked herself aloud. _~ I suppose staying put would be the best thing to do. Last time I left to explore… things didn't as I thought they might. ~_ Without really noticing it, she found herself thinking about Van. _~ I can't let him down. I promised him that I would make the attacks stop. Promised him I would convince Folken to leave what's left of Fanelia alone… but can I? Can I stand up to him? I have over a week to prepare… I should be ready by then. How hard can it be to persuade the emperor of the Zaibach army? I must be kidding myself. What the hell can I do? ~ _ She mused silently. 

__

She glanced down to her watch, the time read 10:47 a.m. Normally she would still be sleeping, unless her best friend had decided they would do something together. _~ Yukari… I left you alone again. She must be mad at me. And Amano! He must _hate_ me so much. After what I did to him… on his birthday none the less. I really know how to screw things up. My god, I should stop feeling sorry for my self and get dressed or something. ~_

Hitomi flung the covers off of her self and sat upright on the edge of the bed. "I only have my jeans and hoody to change into. Oh well." She stood up and stretched her arms out again while yawning. The golden sun's rays spilled through the glass and poured into the room, letting its extravagant rays shine on a crystal vase sitting on a desk. The colors of the rainbow shone on the wall behind it, looking beautiful. 

She had left her clothes folded on the floor beside her side of the bed. Quickly, she slipped her nightgown off and put her old clothes back on, including her shoes. Once again she felt better, felt she could relax now. Hitomi couldn't completely relax though-- she was alone. _~ Where is he? That's just great that he left me alone in a place like this. He didn't even leave a note saying what I can do or anything. ~_ Hitomi found herself trying to get mad at him, but couldn't bring herself to be _completely_ mad at the commander. 

She stood staring blankly at a painting, or so it seemed at least. It was covered in canvas, loosely tied with rope. "Interesting." Slowly she strolled towards it, curious. She reached out her left hand and touched the canvas. Suddenly she saw Folken… slapping Dilandau across his tear stricken face. Hitomi jerked away, breathing deeply; and paused for a few seconds before once again reaching out, though her hand was now shaky and uncertain. It wasn't normal for things that she touched to give her visions; this must be special. Its surface was rough and unpleasant to touch. 

__

" Lord Folken, please! Please stop!" I know this voice._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he yelled in pain. _Dilandau._ "Shut up Dilandau. It's your own fault I'm doing this. Besides, aren't you having fun? I am." Folken had a wry smile planted on his face. Dilandau looked up to his lord, eyes bubbling over with painful crystals that felt like they were ripping his skin apart. "please. stop." He whimpered before passing out before his lordship. _

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours. I would have thought a woman would have more manners." A cocky Dilandau spit out while reaching into a small night table and pulling out a bottle of wine accompanied by a wineglass. She was breathing hard, almost starting to sweat; the pupils in her eyes were larger then they should be as well. "Are you alright?" Hitomi could almost find a hint of caring in his voice. She looked over to him… into his piercing blood red eyes. She shifted her head to the side quickly leaving his gaze. "Uh…yeah. Where were you?" She said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. 

"Training my troops. I thought you would still be sleeping. Want some?" he raised the wine bottle, offering some. Hitomi shook her head, signaling a no. "Suit yourself." He poured the red liquid into his glass; and took a small sip before asking, "What were you doing anyway?" He made his way over to the couch, carrying the wine with him. He sat down and looked at Hitomi, wondering why she looked so distraught. She paused, taking time to choose her words carefully. "Curious is all. Who painted it?" she let herself look back over to Dilandau, his silver hair glistening in the early afternoon sun. He looked away for a few seconds and then answered, "Lord Folken." _~ That must be why I got a vision. Well memory of his I think. I wonder what the painting is of… ~_ Hitomi nodded her head gently. "So what do you do here all day?" she asked, standing up. 

"Train. Eat. Sleep. Drink. Shower; sleep some more. That's basically it." Dilandau shrugged his shoulders before adding, "Wait for orders from Folken. Are you sure you don't want some? It's quite good." His lips met with the perfectly crafted glass, containing a delicious red liquid. "Alright, I'll have some. I'm not a big fan of wine though, it always tastes so dry." 

{*} {x} {*} 

__

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Hitomi complied and did just that, opened her eyes. Laid before her was a lovely looking meal that Amano had prepared all by himself, especially for her. "Would you like some wine?" he asked in a low, deep soothing voice, with his hands placed on her bare shoulders. "Wine? Uh… sure." A look of confusion came across the male's calm features. "I forgot you don't like wine. Damn." Amano started to walk towards his kitchen, before Hitomi cut in. "No, Amano it's okay, I'll just have wine." She didn't want him to feel like she didn't appreciate all the work that he had put into making the perfect birthday meal, because she did. "No, I'll get you a cooler." He had turned back to say that, revealing a face hinted with hurt. 

{*} {x} {*}

"Trust me, this is good stuff." Dilandau said while pouring the rich liquid into a separate glass that he had just taken out of his nightstand, Hitomi smiled in his general direction. As soon as he had finished filling the glass, someone started knocking at the door. Dilandau let a sigh leave his lips before telling him he could enter. "What is it you want Gatti-san?" Dilandau asked once he saw whom it was that had disturbed him. 

"Lord Dilandau, letter from Lord Folken. It just arrived by one of his birds." Gatti was standing perfectly strait and his armor perfectly shinned. "Read it." Dilandau said in a flat monotone while taking his place back on the couch, after he had given Hitomi her glass of wine. "Hai." Gatti quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter, which lay inside. "To Dilandau. Have my room prepared for me for tomorrow night, I will be arriving in mid afternoon and staying the night. Also make sure you have a report of how things are going, finished and The Wing Goddess ready for a short visit with me." Gatti paused for a moment, and swallowed hard. "Well continue." The young commander ordered. "Be ready to have lot's of fun with me as well… my puppet." Silence engulfed the room, while Gatti waited patiently for an order.

"Get the men to polish their armor and the maids to prepare Lord Folken's room. Send Marine up to help Hitomi pick out a dress and get cleaned up. Once your done with that come back and write the report's up." Gatti didn't move for a few seconds, he stared at his lordship, looking like he was waiting for something else. Dilandau stood up and walked over to Gatti, putting his lips up to Gatti's right ear. "GO!" he suddenly yelled, startling not only his first in command but Hitomi as well. He nodded and left the room in a hurry.

Dilandau walked over to his desk and set down his glass; then placed both hands on it and putting all his weight onto the desk. Hitomi looked over to him; his head was hanging down. "Dilandau…" she started, but was cut off by him shoving a stack of papers and the crystal vase off his desk; letting little shards of crystal fly everywhere. He then walked over to the wall and punched it, leaving a hole the size of his fist. Dilandau obviously didn't know how to control his anger at times. "Dilandau I," Hitomi once again started. "Hn." Then he started to laugh, quietly at first but then his laughter got louder. "puppet. heh. yes, his puppet. heh. we'll see who's puppet i am." A maniacal smile started to tug at the edges of his smooth lips, and he kept laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
